


The Last Straw

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Last Straw

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Gwen/Lance (Lancelot)  
 ** Word Count: 426 **  
** Prompt by Nymfayaredflare:  ** (Any/Any) “I can’t do this anymore.”

** The Last Straw **  
Gwen stared out the window of the flat she shared with Lance. Things between them had been tense lately and it was only getting worse. 

Gwen was tidying up and found a pair of lacy knickers under their bed. There were two problems with that discovery. She and Lance hadn’t had sex in almost a month and they were not her knickers. 

Gwen turned from the window when she heard keys in the front door. She didn’t want to confront him but she wasn’t going to let him make a fool out of her

“Hello Gwen.” Lance said as he walked over to give her a kiss. 

Gwen moved away from him. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t make believe everything is good between us when I know that it is not.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked. 

Gwen pulled the lacy evidence out of her pocket. “Was she good enough to ruin everything we have? Do you even know her name?”

“Gwen, those are yours.” Lance said. 

“No. They are most definitely not mine.” Gwen said. “I am not a fool and you are an arse. Who was it?”

Lance looked at the floor. He knew he was caught but he didn’t want to make matters worse by revealing who his tryst was with. 

“Answer me!” Gwen shouted. 

“Gwen…” Lance looked at her pleadingly. 

“Tell me her name!” Gwen demanded. She threw the knickers at him. 

“It was Gwaine’s sister, Anna.” Lance finally said. “You were visiting Elyan in the south and it just happened.” 

“You having sex in our bed with Gwaine’s sister does not just happen.” Gwen shot back. “Get your things and get out.”

“Gwen, it won’t happen again.” Lance said. 

“I don’t care if it happens again because you are nothing to me.” Gwen said. “My name is on this flat so you need to go. Or should I call my brother to put you out?”

Lance held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I’m going. I’ll call Arthur and tell him he can come to console you since I’m sure that is the real reason you are throwing me out.” 

“He is my best friend’s brother and at least he is a gentleman.” Gwen shot back. “He would never cheat on me with Gwaine’s sister.”

“Well, there it is. Goodbye Gwen. I will be out of Arthur’s way soon.”  Lance shook his head and went to the bedroom to pack. 

Gwen sat down on the sofa. She grabbed a pillow and threw it after him. 


End file.
